A friend
by anmani
Summary: Postep for Fannysmakckin' studying Sofia's reactions. Beta'ed by serenity. Disclaimer: Any and all characters of CSI belong to the CBS. This a oneshot where I am mostly just trying to wrap my head around Sofia and her shotgun.


_Save_

The progress bar indicated the amount of events typed into her report by its slowness. Sofia leaned back in her chair and pulled out the elastic band holding her hair. Home, shower, sleep or perhaps swing by Greg first….. her decision fell when the hand trying to loosen her hair got stuck. Home was definitely where she was headed, besides Nick would probably be holed up in the hospital all day instead of sleeping, if she knew the man right.

"Hey Curtis, is Greg allowed visitors?" asked Detective Vartann.

"Sure, from what I heard he's doing pretty okay."

"Can't leave town even for a day without shit hitting the fan?"

The always perfectly dressed man sat down at his own desk. For a while all she had to offer was a headshake.

"How did it go in Reno?"

"Smooth, actually. It was the right Mr. Smith and I got what I wanted after a couple of rounds in the interview room with him. Which means that he will be facing 3 additional charges to those Reno PD already has pressed."

"Yeah well, welcome home. I had to dump a check fraud on your desk. Things went a little bit crazy after Greg made his call."

After she'd given Vartann the quick rundown on Pig and his beating comrades' adventures she made good of going home.

Her place was its usual messy self with dirty laundry strewn from the front door to the bathroom. Annoyed with her own sloppiness she picked up all the black stuff and filled the washing machine, turning it to the speed program. Sofia grabbed her towel off the rack and winced at the sour smell, throwing it in the general direction of the laundry basket. The full blast of the water rained down on her and slowly rinsed the grime away.

The physical reminders of the alley where Greg had been beaten half to death went down the drain without hesitation. But the pictures in her mind stayed vivid.

Greg's blood on the asphalt, Greg's swollen face and Greg being loaded into the ambulance was on repeat in her brain.

Sofia was as tough as they came, or at least that was how she preferred to be. Any girly moments were kept to an absolute minimum, things like that never earned much respect in her line of work. Crying was for the weak and injured, not for those unharmed like her. But the war against the tears was lost when shampoo got into her eye and essentially picked a hole in the dam.

Crumpled on the floor in her shower cubicle Sofia cried hard. Greg was one of the best men she knew. He more than had the brains for the job and then there was his youthful eagerness and appearance to make him all the more loveable. For a few minutes, a long time ago, she'd briefly considered what kind of man he would be for her. But she'd soon learned that Greg already had his partner for life. It was in no way official and as far as she knew Greg and Nick had had an on/off thing going for years, though recently she'd been leaning more towards on than off.

The insistent ring of her phone stopped her tears and made her turn down the water to a lazy drizzle, waiting for the machine to pick up.

"_Hey honey, it's mom. I just heard a rumor that one of your guys got in trouble last night."_

"Call that trouble again and…" muttered Sofia sullenly.

"_Was it that same one who got himself buried last year?"_

"No not this time." she whispered to the white tiles supporting her head.

"_Anyway I mostly called to tell you that Thanksgiving will be in Milwaukee this year. Up at aunt Helen's, you know."_

"Great!" The sarcasm almost matched the trademarked one of Vartann's.

"_I know it's a bit out of your way. But I can't see why you shouldn't be able to get a couple of days off and come. I mean you've worked all holidays since you started in Vegas again honey."_

"Ever wondered why?"

"_The family's probably starting to wonder if you still exist."_

"Hardly or they would have called themselves and asked."

"_Right, listen I'll be in court most of this week. Got a big case I need to follow. But the machine still works as does my email. Oh and I hope that the guy is alright. Bye honey."_

"Bye mommy dearest and I'll tell Greg you said hi."

One of the things Sofia had never understood was why so many women used tears as a way to get their will, all she had now was a throbbing headache and a sore throat. The washing machine was spinning hard letting her know that she'd been in the shower for much longer than normal. The idea of visiting Greg before sleeping had gone down the drain with all her tears. Her body felt heavy and lethargic. The thought alone of having to hang up the laundry now doing its final spin was almost too much.

The ringing of her cell phone slowly claimed Sofia back from her sleep. The display read _Vartann_, the clock too little to make out.

"Curtis."

"Hi, sorry to wake you so soon."

"It's alright." Being on call came with the job after all.

"Listen, Vega had to go home on some emergency and Brass is out for the count, the old man needs to sleep every now and then. So I need you to haul your ass over to Desert Palms and interview a possible rape victim."

"CSI?" mumbled Sofia.

"I'll get them to send one over. No worries. The name of the vic is Michael Ruben Thompson."

"Text me the details." grunted Sofia, well aware that she needed coffee before proper brain function would occur.

"Love you too hon." His biting sarcasm was firmly in place as always when he got reminded of things he didn't master well.

The sun had only begun to set, making Sofia forget about removing her aviators until she was at the nurses station in the ER. The nurse threw her a dreamy smile and just pointed her towards an officer standing beside a curtained-off bed. Recognizing the curvy brunette Sofia offered a smile back with a hint of flirt in it. The woman was far from her type, but a good flirt like Greg.

"Hi Detective." beamed Officer Novotny.

"Hi Peter, who've we got here?"

The vic's name only lingered at the edge of her sleep deprived memory. A small croak from behind the curtain accompanied a hand fumbling with it made Sofia peel back the barrier.

"Michael Ruben Thompson, call me Ru." said the skinny teen shakily.

"Hello Ru, I'm Sofia Curtis and I'm a detective with the LVPD."

The kid extended his hand politely towards her.

"We'll wait with that until a CSI has scraped your fingernails for evidence. Until then you could try and tell me what happened."

There was no chair around so Sofia sagged in her body to assume a less looming position. The teen had already done what was humanly possible to back into the wall behind the headboard. Sofia had seen her fair share of people suffering the aftermath of roofies and this kid had that same haunted look in his eyes of those raped while knocked out.

"I dunno, things are kinda hazy Ma'am. I was walking home from Drea's house, left just before nine it being a school night and all."

A few shaky breaths and a molestation of some cuticles later the kid resumed his explanation.

"It's a 1½ mile walk… It was… I'd just passed the park when this woman came… crossed from the other side of the road. She asked if I could help with her car I think."

"What did she look like?" asked Sofia gently.

"Kinda like you." He moved further back and hugged his legs tight.

Sofia took the hint and moved towards the foot of the bed.

"Did you go with her?"

"Yeah, I mean my curfew was still an hour away and she was really nice. I remember getting to some car and another woman offering me some water."

A familiar voice greeted the officer and Nick peaked around the edge of the curtain.

"Ru I'd like you to meet Nick Stokes he's the CSI. Do you know what he does?"

"Mmh, we had a woman out last year at the science fare telling us about the workings of a crime lab."

The 'circus show' as they referred to it every time Ecklie tried to dump the task on someone. The first year she worked in the lab Sofia had gotten the dubious honor of talking to a bunch of teens about drug testing.

"Nick this is Michael Ruben Thompson and he was brought in by a patrol unit after they found him staggering out of an alleyway." introduced Sofia.

"Hi Ru?" At a confirming nod Nick carried on. "First I'll talk you through what I'm going to do and then we'll set about collecting the evidence, alright?"

The kid nodded and eyed Sofia suspiciously. Dealing with victims was tricky business at the best of times and it seemed that he couldn't shake her looking like a possible attacker. But Nick had been allowed close. Sofia wondered where all the anger that Nick had been displaying since they learned of Greg's attack had gone. The CSI just stood there with the most understanding and comforting pose conceivable.

"Does she have to be here?" whispered Ru.

"Nah, that won't be necessary. I'll just see if I can get an examination room for you a'ight?" soothed Nick.

Sofia followed Nick over towards the nurses station.

"Did you even go home?"

"Nah, Greg's got a very comfy visitors chair. I caught some zees in that until Vartann called." explained Nick. "I'm thinking rape."

"Yeah me too. He has that defeated look." sighed Sofia.

"Mmh, why don't you go up to Greg while I examine him?" suggested Nick.

The elevator bay was crammed with people and orderlies with patients, so Sofia headed for the staircase. She had been to Desert Palms so many times that she knew her way around without problem. As she rounded the first plateau Nick's stricken face began to bother her. There was something in the way he'd looked when he'd said rape, something sad. Had it been someone she didn't know, Sofia reasoned, she would have guessed him to also being a victim of such a crime. It just seemed to her that Nick Stokes was big enough and ugly enough to not fall prey like that, but then again she didn't know about his younger days.

Greg was sitting on the edge of his bed when she entered his room, as if he was unsure whether he was coming or going. At her knock on the door jamb he looked up and cracked a smile for her, nothing in the league that his smiles normally belong in, but still a smile.

"I heard you went all Linda Hamilton picking up those pigs?" said Greg with a smirk.

"And here I'd always thought I was more of a blonde Sigourney Weaver." said Sofia laughing.

"Hamilton's got diversity too, remember her in Beauty and the Beast?" countered Greg.

"Good point. So Nick ratted me out."

"Yeah he did, also mumbled something about punching a guy. What's with that?" asked Greg, concerned.

"When they were working the scene some jerk started provoking Nick and Warrick, and Nick took the bait, punched him in the guts. Warrick managed to get things cooled down."

"He was pretty highly strung when he came here, but settled down after Sara left." said Greg quietly.

"Sofia?"

The one eye peering up at her was bloodshot and dark reminding her of a long time ago in the locker room trying to comfort Greg. Mentally she prepared for bad news as Greg stopped speaking and instead began fiddling with some lint on his robe.

"I'm sorry." whispered Greg.

"For what?"

Greg was not crying, but he was at very high emotional level and it spooked her a little. Not sure how to respond Sofia remained silent, figuring that Greg would explain himself.

"For not being a better friend last year." said Greg with a wavering voice.

In the blink of an eye she was back to the shoot out and seeing Bell drop to the ground, back to looking for a friend in Grissom, back to the nightmare that had turned out to not be hers after all.

"Don't worry, you had plenty on your plate already and I did find a good friend."

"Still I should've…" Greg trailed off clearly trying to word things right. "The kid I hit… he died."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sofia sank down on the chair next to Greg, suddenly deprived of all energy and barely able to raise her voice above a whisper.

Sofia reached out and grasped his good hand, recognizing the anguish only too well. Last year she'd learned how it feels when you take a life, when you rob a family of a member. The guilt, the pain and the irrational desire to have been the one to die instead still sat deep within her. The headache from her crying spell threatened to return as her emotions was sent through the wringer.

"What friend?" asked Greg throwing her off track.

"Huh, oh Al… Vartann, Vartann turned out to be a really good friend." Sofia squeezed his hand and ran her thumb idly over the skin within reach.

"He must have if you got to first name basis with him." smirked Greg.

"Hasn't he been by yet?" asked Sofia avoiding to feed Greg's curiosity.

Greg shook his head very slowly, betraying the severity of his pain. There were no right words for her to say, no matter how hard she tried. Sofia just sat there caressing Greg's hand lost in the memory of one night.

_Sara literally had thrown her out of the lab, yelling at her that she was not to talk to them while they were investigating. Truth be told, Sara had a valid point, but Sofia didn't have much of a social network outside of the force. Brass had been there until the tables had turned. But after that there was still a void. A big chunk of her had gone missing and it didn't just jump back in place after she was cleared. _

_Vartann had shown up at her door with a hefty supply of comfort food after he got off the case. Her initial reaction had been not to invite him in, but she had out of pure civility. He'd told her of the three deaths that he was responsible for so far. Typical of him he'd started out by saying: "The first person that I ever killed…."_

_And their talk her been the turning point for her. It hadn't wiped the slate clean, but given her a way onwards. _

"Sofia, do you still think I'm funny?" asked Greg suddenly after their silence.

"Yeah, yeah I do. You are always good for a goofy remark." Thinking of Greg's antics, her spirit lifted and put the threatening tears and headache on the backburner.

"I remember you telling me not to lose that. When I heard you arrive in the alley that was all I could hear you say." admitted Greg.

Again words failed her and she hated that, hated that she couldn't offer the comfort Greg needed.

"So what happened between you and Mr. Cool?" asked Greg, clearly striving to break the serious moment.

"We talked and got to know more about each other. Nothing dirty if that's what you're looking for." said Sofia tacking along for easier talk.

"Nah, you and him are a bit too alike for that really. I'm thinking he needs something more passionate and hotheaded."

"I'm not passionate?" asked Sofia in mock surprise.

"In your own way, but I can't really see you and him together." giggled Greg.

"I'd always thought he'd be good for Catherine, but then he wouldn't be enough of a bad boy for her." mused Sofia.

"Was it your case that Nick got called to?"

"Yeah, a mugged teen down in the ER. Looks like he's been raped as well." stated Sofia.

The way Greg cringed when she said rape confirmed her beginning suspicion that somebody had once hurt Nick like that.

"Some women lured him and gave him water and then he doesn't remember anything after that." Sofia hurried to cover for her observation.

A tap on the doorjamb alerted them to Nick's arrival.

"Hey. I'm done processing." The bags held up verified his claim.

"Good, did he talk about what happened after I left?" asked Sofia back to business.

"Some, I just wanted to say bye to Greg before heading back to the lab." said Nick.

"Sure, you know what I need to run an errand, so why don't I meet you at the lab in say half an hour?" suggested Sofia taking the hint for them to be left alone.

She placed a chaste kiss on Greg's cheek and gave Nick a pat on the shoulder on her way out.

In the past 24 hours she'd learned far more about Nick Stokes than she wanted to. His anger was understandable and came quite naturally with his strong empathy. But the darker side that had revealed would be much harder for her to accept.

Sofia was so lost in thought when she exited the hospital that she nearly bumped into Vartann. Neither of them spoke, looks were more than enough to convey the sadness both felt. They shared a brief hug before continuing in each their own direction. There could be no doubt that she was in for a long night.

After having handed over the evidence in the lab they headed out towards the area where their victim had been found. It would be hours before any analysis would be available. Nick was fairly unbalanced emotionally and Sofia found herself increasingly angry with the whole situation. When Nick had stalked around the alley where the police had picked up the victim for an hour she'd had it with him.

Shoving Nick against a wall Sofia stared him boldly in the eye daring him to oppose her.

"There's nothing more to found here!" hissed Sofia. "You've been over each and every square inch 10 times."

Initially Nick's eyes shone with spite, making Sofia fear that she was about to have all his wrath directed at her. Instinct had made her act and she'd paid no heed to the possible outcome. After some endless moments where Nick breathed heavily through his nose with flaring nostrils he began to swallow. An act she recognized from her dad's dog when challenged by another higher ranking one, Nick was submitting to her. The swallows were followed by twitches, but Sofia kept up her stare. His behavior throughout the day had been that of one repressing things and Sofia was now on a mission to make him open up.

Averting her eyes Nick shrank in front of her. The hole in his defense had been picked, just like the shampoo had done earlier on for her. The tightly clamped jaw and closed eyes was Nick's last barrier.

"He'll be alright and we got the bad guys." reasoned Sofia in a calm voice.

The first tear escaping his left eye was followed by a few more before Nick began yelling with frustration. Only a few words came out understandable and they could be summed up by it being unfair what had happened to Greg. The officer accompanying them had moved to the far end of the alley to leave them some privacy, but Nick seemed oblivious to his surroundings as the pent up emotions spilled out. Her arm across his chest no longer restrained Nick, instead it supported him.

Eventually Nick returned to calm and looked more like a lost child than the sturdy man he normally was.

"Come Nick, we should get back to the lab." said Sofia and added as an afterthought: "I'll drive."

There's was no reply but Nick gently eased out of her grip and walked behind her towards the car. Once back at the lab Nick followed up on the evidence and she began looking for similar cases. Somewhere in the back of her mind she'd grown convinced that she heard about a case much like it recently. By early morning they had three identified DNA profiles from the swabs and it was just a matter of picking up the persons involved.

Nick excused himself from any of the interrogations, which Sofia secretly was relieved about. Given his emotional tumble it would probably have led them to a brick wall rather than one of the perps signing a partial confession. With that in hand and Vartann at her side Sofia got the rest needed to put the foursome away that had amused themselves with the five young men that they knew of so far.


End file.
